miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Feast
" " is an episode of Season 3 of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. Its world premiere was on September 17, 2019 on Family Channel in Canada. Synopsis When Master Fu's past return to pursue him, he removes the Miraculouses from Marinette and Adrien to protect them. But they are ready to do anything to protect them, even to face a sentimonster without their powers! Plot Coming soon! Characters Major Characters * Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug * Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir * Wang Fu/Peacock superhero * Wayzz * Gabriel Agreste/Hawk Moth * Nathalie Sancoeur/Mayura * Akuma * Dormant sentimonster/Feast Minor Characters * Nadja Chamack * Mr. Kubdel * Adrien's bodyguard * Théo Barbot * Jagged Stone * André Bourgeois * Giuseppe * Alya Césaire * Alix Kubdel * Ancient Egyptian Ladybug (pictured) * Herakles (pictured) * Tikki (background) * Order of the Guardians (flashback) * Emilie Agreste * Plagg * Roger Raincomprix * André Glacier * Tomoe Tsurugi (background) * Kagami Tsurugi (background) * Audrey Bourgeois (background) * Clara Contard * Nora Césaire (background) * Ella and Etta Césaire (background) * Duusu * Doctor * Bus Driver * Civilians Trivia * According to Alya's research, the latest previous Ladybug Miraculous holder existed 200 years ago and there hasn't been any other holders around since Ladybug and Cat Noir. ** With that, she could be talking about La Mariquita since she became the previous Ladybug before Marinette in the early 1800's. * The Order of the Guardians are revealed to have erased most records of the Miraculouses being used throughout history until their disappearance. * It is revealed that the Peacock Miraculous holder can sense amoks created by previous holders. * It is revealed that Master Fu's mistake, which was mentioned in "The Collector" and "Sandboy", was using the Peacock Miraculous to create a sentimonster to bring him food during his training, creating a beast with a hunger for Miraculouses that destroyed the temple and devoured the monks and the other Miraculouses there. This caused Master Fu to lose as well the Peacock and the Butterfly Miraculouses. ** It is revealed that the Guardian's Temple where Master Fu grew up was in Tibet. ** This also reveals that, before using the Turtle Miraculous, Master Fu also used the Peacock Miraculous. ** It is confirmed that other Miraculouses exist beside the ones in Master Fu's Miracle Box. *** Coincidentally, this is the first episode that specifically refers to the Cat Miraculous as the "Black Cat Miraculous", and does so multiple times. This implies other Miraculouses based on varieties of the same animals exist. * Adrien reveals he recognizes Nathalie's declining health which is similar to his mother's. * Adrien and Plagg play the piano together as seen in "The Puppeteer 2". As this is when Plagg reveals his music talent to Adrien, that means this episode occurs before "The Puppeteer 2". ** The scene with the piano might be a reference to the Bugs Bunny cartoon, Rhapsody Rabbit and the Tom and Jerry cartoon, The Cat Concerto. * This is the first time Hawk Moth akumatizes a sentimonster. * Hawk Moth discovers Master Fu's identity as the Guardian of the Miraculous. ** As a result, Master Fu goes into hiding as seen in "Party Crasher" and "Ikari Gozen". * Other Miraculous holders are revealed in this episode, with one for the Ladybug Miraculous, one for the Cat Miraculous, one for the Butterfly Miraculous, and it is theorized that Herakles used to be a Lion Miraculous holder. * After defeating Feast, Ladybug is able to restore everything the sentimonster ate, including the temple, the monks, and the Miraculouses. * This is the first episode that didn't show any transformation sequences. ** Whereas, this is the sixth episode that does not show the Ladybug and Cat Noir transformations. Following: 'Mayura', 'Weredad', 'Party Crasher', 'The Puppeteer 2' and 'Reflekdoll'. *This marks the third time that Ladybug captures and purifies both an akuma and an amok following "Reflekdoll" and "Miraculer". ** However, this is the first time where Ladybug captures and purifies them both together at the same time. * Given that the temple was destroyed 172 years prior to this episode, that means Master Fu was 14 when the temple and the Order of the Guardians vanished, the same age Marinette and Adrien were when receiving their miraculouses. ** Since Clara said the temple was disappeared in 1844, this episode does take place in the year of 2016. *** Since Wang was 14 at the time that means he was likely born in 1830 meaning that his zodiac sign is the Tiger. * This is one of the few episodes where Tikki doesn't have a speaking role. * On the back of the bus the Adrien the Fragrance perfume ad from "Gorizilla" is seen. * Alix makes a joking nod of the possiblilty of there being a Bunny and/or Rabbit Miraculous which foreshadows her obtaining it in "Timetagger". * Master Fu acknowledges Marinette as a full fledged Ladybug and begins her training as the new guardian. * This is the third time where Marinette and Adrien ended separated from their jewels. ** The fourth time they end separated from their kwamis. * This is the second time a Miraculous holder willingly allows themselves to get swallowed by akumatized villain followed by "Animan". ** This is the first time a Miraculous holder willingly allows themselves to get swallowed by amokatized sentimonster. Errors * Alya incorrectly says that Ladybug and Cat Noir showed up only "a few months ago" relative to this episode, when they have been active for over a year as of this season. * After Wayzz takes the the Black Cat Miraculous off Adrien's finger (supposedly making Plagg go back into it) the ring is still silver. de:Feast es:Festin pl:Festin ru:Феcтин fr:Festin Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Unaired US episode